


Up for a Challenge

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bar, Dancing, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Up for a Challenge

“Do it, do it, do it,” Marissa said. All night long she’d been chanting in your ear. There was a delicious looking man across the bar from you and he’d been checking you out all night long. “He wants to dance with you, if not hit that. Go over there.”

With a quick swig of the last of your drink, you turned to her. “I’m gonna do it,” you said. 

Marissa shook her head. “There’s no way.” She had a habit of doing this, getting you this close to going for it and then having you back out, so she rightfully assumed you’d do the same, but for once you wanted to prove her wrong and if you were going to prove a point, who better to do it with that the hunky guy across from you. “You’ll get halfway around the bar and come back.”

Spinning around on your heels, you started to saunter around the bar. For some reason, you weren’t nervous tonight. Normally you were. Maybe it was the booze…correction, you thought, as you spun your head around too quickly…it was 100 percent the booze. “Hello,” you said softly, doing your best to give the man a seductive gaze. “My friend over there says that I wouldn’t have the guts to come up to you and introduce myself, so I’m proving her wrong. My name’s Y/N. What’s yours?”

The man raised his eyebrow toward you before extending his hand. “Derek Morgan,” he said. “I’m glad you decided to prove your friend wrong. Can I buy you another drink? Maybe get a dance?”

“I think I could handle that,” you said with a smile. When you glanced over at Marissa, her mouth was practically on the floor. 

As Derek called the bartender over, he asked if you could, in fact, handle that, jokingly pointing to himself. “Well, I’m not sure Derek, but I am always up for a challenge.”

The light in his eyes as he smiled as intoxicating. You could get used to be looked at like that. He wasn’t leering, like so many before him, but he was intrigued by you. “Can I get a Yeungling?” you asked him.

“You can have whatever you want,” Derek laughed. 

Raising your eyebrow in his direction, you sucked in your bottom lip and grabbed the beer from the bartender. “Is that so? How about a dance now?” You extended your hand toward him and backed out onto the dance floor. Quickly, he followed behind you and you disappeared into the crowd, overtaken by the mass of sweaty bodies. 

It was so crowded around you that the people began to form a wall, cutting you off from the rest of the world. With the way Derek was looking at you, you were quite okay with that. His front was to your back and your hands were intertwined as you started to grind against each other. He had an immediate flow that made you think of some other physical activity; he’d probably be very good at it. As the music was turned up, Derek laughed under his breath. “I think this might be the perfect song for how I’m feeling right now.”

Your focus before had been on him and the beer in your hand, but when you tuned in, you realized what it was.

Cool jewel be shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like  
Lucky for you, that’s what I like, that’s what I like

“You seem like a pleaser, Derek,” you said silkily, turning your head back to face him. “Am I far off the mark?

With a flick of his wrist, he spun you around, pulling you back into his arms and dipping you down. “Definitely not far off the mark. I like to please my ladies.”

“Ladies?” you asked with a fake pout. “So I’m just like all the other ladies?”

His carefree vibe turned slightly more serious as he wrapped his arms around your waist. “No other ladies,” he said honestly. “Just broke up with someone actually.”

“Really? I’m sorry,” you replied.

He shrugged and spun you around so you were facing him. “It was amicable. She didn’t want to understand that my job comes first. I’m on call a lot.”

“Doctor?”

“No, FBI Agent. I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit, so we get called away on cases at random times. Definitely not a 9 to 5 job, and that’s what she was hoping for, so we called it off.”

You did feel bad. From the way he spoke, you could tell he had liked this woman, but if they were still together, then this might not be happening. “Well, I’m sorry it didn’t work out, but I can’t deny that I’m having a great time right now.”

As you danced away, you finished the last of your beer. “Well, Derek, you said I could have whatever I want, right?”

His laugh rumbled through you. You hoped it wasn’t the booze making him sound this delicious, because that would be a true disappointment. But something inside you was saying he really did sound like liquid chocolate. When he pulled you and lightly kissed the side of your neck, you figured that meant yes. “Then how about you buy me one more drink and we go outside where we can actually hear each other talk.”

“That I think I can handle,” he winked. 

You headed toward the door, telling him you’d take another Yeungling. Before you left, you shook your top half in his direction. “I don’t know if you could handle all this.”

“Can I try?” he laughed.


End file.
